Stained Red
by white horse stories
Summary: A chain of killings make like difficulty for our beloved Shawn Spencer and his loved one. Can Shawn figure it out before a nightmare begin? Shules.
1. It begins

**I don't own Psych, or any of the characters. Shame though really. Think of what we could do. And thanks to all how reviewed my last one shot, this is going to be a longer on, with a serial killer which we all love, right? Only me! Well crap, now I am crazy. Lol. I hope you like at. As much Shules as I can.**

**X**

Chapter One

I smiled as his hand moved down touching by naked body. Still dazed with sleep, I slurred his name as a reproach. He seemed to notice, well, his hand stopped moving.

"Jules..." he garbled my name as his other hand caught my hair and played with it.

"Shawn, it is early." I stated, turning into him. Something in me exploded as our bodies touched. I gently kissed his chest and laid there, enjoying the feeling bubbling over my skin.

One small, but very noticeable noise broke into my moment with my fiancé, even thinking the word made me play with the simple ring Shawn had picked out, the phone would not stop vibrating as I wished it would.

I cursed as I pulled myself away, all the while longingly to be back in his arms.

Reaching the mobile that was still happily dancing on the work top.

"What?" I asked curtly, the reply chilled out to the bone.

"O'Hara, there's been a murder. You and Spencer need to get here now."

"Why good morning Carlton, it is not like it is my day off or anything." I answered more the a little peeved that my time had been cut short when I was so looking forward to it.

"I know, O'Hara." Carlton Lassiter replied, an edge of annoyance in his voice. "But this one requires a nicer female presentence, and..." He sighed. "As much as I hate to say it, a Psychic."

"Okay, where is it?" I questioned walking back into the bedroom and motioning at Shawn who was lying in bed awaiting my return – hopefully with pineapple, I bet.

He sighed as I hooked my bra on and smiled at him with my most 'please listen to my reasoning' way. Acting a little more childish than usual, he flopped out on the bed with a full on pout set on his lips.

I curled my hand into his and he looked over me before sighing and sitting up. I smiled again at put the phone down with a simple 'goodbye' to Carlton. I put on the rest of my clothes and frowned at myself in the mirror, something was odd. Something felt different.

Shawn came in and put his hand to his head. I smiled. I knew his little – well huge- secret and it amused me when he pretended.

"Where's your ring?"

"Oh!" I whispered, shocked that it has fallen off. "Got it." I laughed and slid in back into place. Much Better, I felt whole again. I smiled at my reflection.

"Come on." I sighed, pulling along my soon to be other half quickly. "The sooner we finish, the sooner we can get home." I turned and pressed myself against him, giving him the impression I was going to kiss him, then I turned continued walking. The phrase '_your body is a temple, use it wisely'_ came to my head, and I smiled, I thought I was using it wisely.

* * *

I drove to the crime scene with Shawn messing around with Gus in the back seat. It appeared Gus had just brought a box of finger puppets and chocolate fingers. I sighed as Shawn named the one he claimed to be hot, Juliet and did his high pitch girly voice.

"Guys, if you could stop acting like five year olds, we are here now please act like you have a brain." I laughed and the puppet Juliet hit Gus in the head with a chocolate finger.

"Yes, my sweet." Shawn chuckled, shoving the whole chocolate finger in his mouth.

"Dude, that was mine!" Gus argued.

"Gus, finder's keepers." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you didn't find that, I gave it to you."

"Exactly, now come on." Shawn jumped out the car and grabbed my hand as the three of us walked towards the police cars that were assembled outside the one bedroom flat.

When we got inside I saw Chief Vick sitting awkwardly with a crying child. She motioned for me to come over. I dropped Shawn's after a little squeeze. I walked over to the child as the chief slipped over to Shawn and Gus to explain things to them.

"Hi." I whispered the girl. "I'm Juliet, what's your name?"

She sniffled, wiped her nose then crackled back. "Amber."

"Okay, Amber, I'm going to take you out now and get you some food and water."

She nodded and let me lead her out of the flat.

Looking back I saw Shawn, Gus and Chief Vick go into the bathroom and a second later Gus running back out screaming like a little girl, with Shawn voice following him.

"Gus, don't be that guy from scrubs with the magnificent hair!"

* * *

"Oh, Burton!" I squeaked in my best Juliet voice. "Your big black bald head makes me want to eat a chocolate finger, but unfortunately I have not got a big enough mouth. Shawn would you do the honours."

"Certainly." I laughed, taking the chocolate finger from Gus' hand.

"Guys, if you could stop acting like five year olds, we are here now please act like you have a brain."

"Yes my sweet." I replied happily shoving the chocolate finger in my mouth. I could see Jules smile in the mirror.

"Dude, that was mine!" Gus spat out after I finished the chocolaty sweetness.

"Gus, finders keepers." I sighed, as Jules scent left the car and left me wanting her more than ever.

"Shawn, you didn't find that, I gave it to you."

"Exactly, now come on." I jumped out of the car and grabbed Juliet's hand before I died of loneliness.

Rubbing small circles into her hand with my thumb, Jules, Gus and I walked to the converged police cars. I waved to Buzz as I walked in, his face proved my fears – this is going to be ugly.

I took in everything. The chief was trying to comfort a little girl who Jules – after an affectionate squeeze of my hand went to help. There was a picture of a man and women tipped purposefully over on the white mantle piece; the red sofa was slightly redder on the top of the cushion due to water, or blood. Most of the SBPD were in the small bathroom I guessed that was the crime scene.

"Mr. Spencer, this is probably the worst case we have ever had to work on. It needs to get solved quickly. To say the least we need nothing short of a miracle." Chief Vick stated matter-of-factly and marched us into the bathroom.

"Oh god!" I couldn't help it, the curse slipped out my mouth, showing my true emotions which I usually hid.

In the bath, covered and filled with crimson liquid, there was the woman from the photo. Dead. Laid face down in the bath. In a stained red straight jacket. She was completely naked other than the straight jacket and her bare feet were tied to the taps. The one tied to the hot tap had many harsh burns and both feet had rope burns and cut where she had obviously struggled. Across her thighs and calves there we thousands of small cuts. The bath was filled with her blood.

"She died of drowning, in her own blood. What kind of monster could do this?" Karen wiped away a tear, this case would kill Juliet. I was suddenly more glad than ever that I had her, because it would kill me too.

Gus let out a high pitched scream and ran out of the room like I wanted to do.

Swallowing the nausea, I shouted after him in my best 'this hasn't affected me, but it really has' voice.

"Gus, don't be that guy from scrubs with the magnificent hair!"

**Please review this is only Chapter one. Hopefully there will be many. **


	2. The note

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Not really sure where this will go, and I writing it as I think of things. **

**X**

Chapter Two

As Gus ran from the flat, I looked down at the body trying my best to ignore the amount of blood the filled the bath.

I noticed small specks of blood on the buckle which clearly didn't come from the victim.

"So..." I started.

"Mr. Spencer, we need you to 'read' the little girl who found her first, because she is not really able to understand what happened."

"On it Chief." I said, pacing out the room as quickly as I could.

After about 10 seconds, I bumped into Jules, about to come into walk into the bath room.

"Oh, no you don't." I whispered as I stopped her. I put on my serious face which only Jules really saw the meaning of. "Even I was disturbed. I need you to show me where the little girl is."

"Please Shawn, let need to do my job, and I'll let you do yours." She smiled at me, and tried to get passed. "And Amber, the little girl, is just outside with Buzz...Oh my god!" She screamed seeing the blood that was splattered all over the bath room.

Defeated, I let her passed as she ran into the bathroom. "God!" She whispered, I could tell she was losing it a bit so I walked up behind her and put my arms around her shaking frame.

"Told you." I whispered, feeling her slump into my arms slightly.

"Er...Shawn I'll take you to the little girl." She whispered steadily, her gaze never leaving the dead woman's face.

If I ever needed Shawn before, it seemed miniscule compared to now. I just needed to him to help me forget everything I just saw. Forget my name, forget the image of that women laying in that red bath, tied.

Out of complete fear, I dragged Shawn, who had a look of surprise on his face, out of the bathroom and into one of the rooms that had already been cleared by the SBPD. I don't think anyone saw us.

As soon as we were in, I shut the door and pushed myself into the unsuspecting Shawn. Ferociously, I locked our lips. My hands we already under Shawn's baby blue button up shirt and were flittering over his chest. His lips were completely willing to comply to my sudden attack, but his hands were not where I wanted them. I wanted them to be touching my bare flesh and revealing in the feeling.

Once his brain and caught on to what I was edging at you gently pushed me away.

"Jules..." He started; I flourished him with more kisses, my tongue dancing around his bottom lip. "Jules, stop." He whispered. I gave in, and let the tears fall. His arms circled my waist and he held me close, letting me loose myself in him.

"I'm...s-sorry S-Shawn." I sniffled, wiping the tears away with a shaking hand.

"I know, hon, it was awful." He whispered holding me tighter.

After about a minute of just holding each other, I laughed, "God, this is so stupid. I am just doing my job, got freaked out then tried to jump my fiancé at a crime scene."

He laughed with me as he gently cleaned up my face with delicate fingers. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I took his hand and walked out the room to find Amber.

Every now and then during the walk to where Amber was sitting, I watch Jules out of the corner of my eye. She seemed better.

Oddly enough, it comforted me that she needed me just much as I needed her touch.

"Amber," Jules smiled, although it did not reach her eyes. "This is Shawn Spencer; he would like to talk to you."

The girl nodded as Jules and I sat opposite her.

"Hello Amber, I'm Shawn." I put out my hand and she shook it. Her hands were rough and scratched. She had touched the body, tried to take off the jacket. "Hey, did you touch the body?" I asked this a gently as I could, how are you suppose to talk to a ten year old?

"No." She sniffed. She stiffened slightly and didn't look me in the eyes.

"Yes, you did, she your mother, you tired to pull her out. See, I'm psychic. I can see you pulling her to get the jacket off, you cut you palm." I turned her hand over to reveal a small but defined slice on her hand.

She started to cry and said, "There, was note by her." Amber pulled out the note and handed it to me.

I read it aloud so Jules and Buzz could hear. "'Amber, I need that jacket back, take it off, there is an undo button, and you can bring her back.' It's not signed."

"I tried to get it off, I need her back." She cried

"Shawn." Juliet whispered in my ear, wrap it up soon, social workers is here."

I nodded and turned back to her as smiled slightly. "Amber, your mother is still with you, but in person. She'll be in everything you do."

She smiled at me and nodded and I pointed to the social worker, who was walking over. She stood to leave but I put my hand out in front of her.

"Amber, may I keep this?" She nodded as a tear ran down her face.

"Why do you want it Shawn?" Buzz said straightening up.

"I think there more to this." I said simply, taking Juliet's hands again as I slipped the note into my pocket. "Do you want to go home?" Ask Juliet, turning to face her.

Her face twisted, she did want to go home but she couldn't leave work.

"It's okay." I said, touching her cheek. "I go to the office with Gus - after I have found him." She chuckled. "Call me if you need anything."

She nodded, I leaned down and kissed her lips gently, before turning away and started searching for Gus.

_Dude, where the hell are you?_

I texted him, after not seeing him anywhere.

_In the car boot._

Came the reply.

I sighed and walked to the back of the blue berry and opened it.

"Gus, this is stupid. Wait – how did you shut yourself in here?"

"Does it matter." Gus replied thickly get stiffly out and shutting the boot. He still looked slightly shaken.

"We need to get back to the office."

"No, Shawn, we need a pineapple smoothie and Jerk Chicken."

"You know that's right." I answered, making Gus smile as we climbed into the car.

I let him drive, so I could dramatically wave to Jules out the car window.

Stupid, I know. But it made her truly smile.

**Okay, so what did you think? Did I get Gus right? Do tell. REVIEW! **

**X**


	3. Here we go again

**So, to start, I am so sorry it took ages to update this I have been busy with demanding course work, but I'm back baby, if I am honest I has a little bit of writers block. Then I cut myself accidently with a massive knife and another murder came to mind. YOU WERE WARED!**

**Enjoy**

**X**

**PSYCHPYSCHPSYCH**

Chapter 3

I smiled as Shawn waved to me from the window of Gus's car. It amazed me how Shawn could go from completely childish to serious in seconds. But I wouldn't have him every other way.

I walked back into the house as the body was being removed from the scene. Everything had been catalogued and now all that my job entailed was waiting for test results, filing paper work on the murder and going home to my fiancé to hopefully sleep happily in his arms.

I sighed and noticed another little note under the red sofa it seemed to say something about dry cleaning.

Well, at least we had a lead.

The sofa was slightly redder on one side than the other. Why hadn't Shawn said anything? I'm sure he noticed. I waved over forensics and put on my authoritive voice that Shawn finds immensely sexy and said-

"Look at the left cushion will you, there seems to be something on it."

I smiled as they converged round the sofa, god I love the power I had.

**PSYCHPYSCHPSYCH**

"Shawn, I am telling you, that note has nothing on it." Gus whined as I re-read the words.

"'Amber, I need that jacket back, take it off, there is an undo button, and you can bring her back.' Firstly Gus, the killer knew the ambers name –"

"That's not hard Shawn..." a familiar voice shouted from the main office.

Oh no. It can't be.

"Dad!" I cried with fake enthusiasm and he came to stand in the door. Looking like his usually 'I'm old and fashion less and I love it' self. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind you unlocking our locked offices with the spare key I assume you found." My eyebrow rose.

"Found is not the right word Shawn. I wasn't looking for it. But really, under a fake pineapple – not your best work." Dad mocked.

"Unpleased with me again, why I am surprised." He was about to say something so I threw the note at him. "Read that and tell me what you think."

I walked round to my desk and slipped happily on the pineapple smoothie that had magically appeared. I knew my dad loved me, he brought me a smoothie.

Lost in the phantasmagorical tastes of pineapple goodness, my father's voice was completely lost on me until a sharp "Shawn!" pulled me from my smoothie high.

"Who, what?" I stammered, my names shouted, usually shocked me.

My phone beeped, Jules was texting me.

_Shawn, 34 eastern street. There has been another murder._


End file.
